lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dzieła i świat J.R.R. Tolkiena/@comment-25793744-20150209202627/@comment-25499628-20150701072442
KacperP napisał(a): Napisałem to wreszcie (dużo wcześniej jednak niż się spodziewałem) Więc tak... Tolkiena: 1. Władca Pierścieni (czarne wydanie Muzy) 2. Hobbit (Iskry, wydanie z filmowym Bilbem w drzwiach Bag End na okładce) 3. Silmarillion (Amber, miękka, wyd uzupełnione) 4. Niedokończone Opowieści (Amber, miękka, w jednym tomie) 5. Dzieci Hurina (twarda oprawa) 6. Silmarillion (Amber, twarda z obwolutą, na okładce Turin i Glaurung) 7. Potwory i krytycy (pierwsze wydanie) 8. Listy (drugie wydanie) 9. Listy Świętego Mikołaja 10. Niedokończone Opowieści (Atlantis-Rubicon, brak obwoluty) 11. Władca Pierścieni - wiersze (Zielona seria wyd. Amber, brak obwoluty) 12. Pan Gawen i Zielony Rycerz, Perła, Król Orfeo (Zielona seria) 13. The Hobbit (HarpenCollins, 1999r.) 14. Rudy Dżil i jego pies (pierwsze wydanie, 1962r.) 15. Powrót Króla (pierwsze wydanie, 1963r., brak obwoluty) 16. Silmarillion (Czytelnik, pierwsze wydanie, 1985r.) 17. The Silmarillion (Pierwsze wydanie 5th impression, 1977r.) 18. The Lord of the Rings (Guild Publishing, 3rd impression, 1984r.) 19. The Lord of the Rings (Guild Publishing, 1st impression, 1980r.) 20. The Hobbit (Guild Publishing, 1st impression, 1978r.) 21. Silmarillion (MumakiL Fandom PressSss, wyd. II, 2014r., nakład 40 egz.) 22. Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże (Zielona Seria, tłum. Frąców) 23. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (Zielona Seria, tłum. Frąców) 24. The Children of Hurin (1st edition) 25. Unfinished Tales (3rd impression, 1981r.) 26. Poems from The Hobbit (miniaturka) 27. The Hobbit (HarpenCollins, 2012r.) 28. Hobbit (pierwsze polskie wydanie, 1960 r.) Okołotolkienowskie: 29. Hobbit w malarstwie i grafice J.R.R. Tolkiena 30. Mądrości Shire 31. Przewodnik po nazwach miejscowych Śródziemia 32. Podróże Froda 33. Tolkienowskie kalendarium 2000 34. Tolkienowska księga dni 35. Świat Władcy Pierścieni 36. Odkrywanie Hobbita J.R.R. Tolkiena 37. Tolkien: Człowiek i mit 38. Tolkien: Mit i łaska 39. Tolkien: Księga pamiątkowa 40. Inklingowie 41. Tolkien: Powiernik pieśni 42. Zagadki tolkienowskie (miękka oprawa) 43. Znaleźć Boga we Władcy Pierścieni 44. Znaleźć Boga w Hobbicie 45. Droga do Śródziemia 46. Tolkien: Pisarz stulecia 47. Atlas Śródziemia (Zielona seria + obwoluta) 48. Tolkien: Mistrz Śródziemia (Zielona seria + obwoluta) 49. Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż- oficjalny przewodnik po filmie 50. Tolkienowska koncepcja fantasy mitopoetycznej 51. Tolkien: Barwy pieśni 52. Kultura Śródziemia w końcu Trzeciej i na początku Czwartej Ery 53. Kalendarium Tolkienowskie 2001 54. Misja powiernika pierścienia jako przykład realizacji powołania chrześcijańskiego – Studium teologicznomoralne na podstawie "Władcy Pierścieni" J.R.R Tolkiena Czasopisma, periodyki, fanziny oraz książki częściowo o dziełach Tolkiena: 55. Dzikie Życie - wrzesień 2014 Tolkien-bójmy się tylko Mordoru 56. Charaktery - marzec 2013 57. Gwaihir nr 4 (1986r.) 58. Aiglos nr 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, SI2 59. Tekst w tekście 60. Baśń-oralność-zagadka 61. Magiczny urok Narnii Płyty: 62. Roverandom (3 CD po niemiecku) 63. The Tolkien Ensemble - A night in Rivendell 64. The Tolkien Ensemble - An evening in Rivendell 65. Pieśni Śródziemia Inne: 66. Gra planszowa "Hobbit" (Egmont) 67. Folder z Narodowego Teatru Edukacji - Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem 68. Cykl "Władca Pierścieni w grafice" Andrzeja Masianisa POWYŻSZA LISTA PRZEDSTAWIA STAN KOLEKCJI NA DZIEŃ 30.06.2015 r. Niewiele tego :-P